What if?
by sweettart4252
Summary: In a world where anything can happen, one girl, apart from all others is trying to find herself, her friends, and most of all her place. Join me as Massie Block struggles with her life, and finding who she truly is. AU, Massington
1. Preview

What If

_**What If?**_

**What if the pretty committee & the briarwood boys lived in Los Angeles?**

_Shows the PC strutting down the hallway at school_

**What if Massie was a rising star?**

_Shows a picture of Massie walking into Starbucks on the cover of _P**eopl**e

**What if her friends tried to stop her?**

_Shows Massie yelling at Alicia_

"_You can't stop me from doing what _I _want to do!"_

"_You need to face reality, Massie"_

**What if Massie was anorexic?**

_Shows Massie checking out of rehab_

**What if her friends can't save her?**

_Shows Massie passing out at a red carpet event_

**With Massie Block**

**Alicia Rivera**

**Derrick Harrington**

**Claire Lyons**

**Cameron Fisher**

**Josh Hotz**

**Dylan Marvil**

**Kristen Gregory**

**And a lot of other people that their names escape me at this moment…**

**What if?**

**Coming to a computer screen whenever I feel like it….**


	2. See you in the morining

"Hey Mass what's up

"Hey Mass what's up?" asked Derrick as he put an arm around Massie.

"Nothing, just rehearsing lines for callbacks for that movie, I am so happy!"

"Me too!" said Derrick

"Yeah, and this new diet that I am working on is going great. I have already lost 14 lbs. I just can't wait to get the lead. I know that I will get it. I get every-" Derrick cut her off.

" … Everything that you want, I know. You were babbling again. And you keep looking skinnier and skinnier every time that I see you, are you sure that that diet isn't hurting you? Because you were already very skinny before you started that diet."

"I am perfectly fine, I wouldn't hurt myself. Now let's turn on that movie!" Derrick had come over to Massie's large L.A. mansion to watch Prom Night.

XOXO

"Ok, see you tomorrow morning at 10 for breakfast. Then we will go to call backs. K?" Said Massie as she led Derrick out the door and gave him a kiss.

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

When she walked back inside, she started to feel light headed. The tired, near anorexic girl walked upstairs soaked in her bathe tub, and then went to bed.

_The next day would be eventful…_

**Hey guys, sorry its soooo short, I have to go clean house before my cousins come **

**Ciao!**

**P.S. I don't own the Clique**


	3. Coming back up!

The next morning after Massie woke up, got dressed, and walked down stairs, she came across an old TeenVouge on the couch in her living room

The next morning after Massie woke up, got dressed, and walked down stairs, she came across an old TeenVouge on the couch in her living room. "February 2008," she said under her breath. She had just skimmed through this one. So she started reading it until Derrick came.

When she opened the glossy magazine, something caught her eye on page 87. The title read WANNAREXIA, in big red bold letters. She started reading and was deep in thought when the doorbell rang.

"OMG!! Derrick! You are here!" she squealed as she shoved the old magazine into her large Prada tote.

"Are you ready to go back to call backs?" her asked.

"Yes! I am so exited." Massie put a hand on her head, and then almost fell as they were walking out to Derrick's Bentley.

"You okay?" he asked as he put an arm around her to help her balance.

"Oh, it's just these shoes!" she said as she looked down at her 6 inch Prada stilettos. Lie. _That was a close one, I can't do that again!_ She thought as she sat down in the plush leather seats.

Massie watched as she passed Sunset Blvd.; Rodeo Drive, and finally they came to a little road where a tiny café sat. "I've never been here before."

"I have been coming here before every soccer game- in my entire life. My aunt owns it. I always get the croissant; it gives me luck to win the game." He opened the door as Massie stepped out of the car.

They walked in and ate, even Massie too, only a croissant, and a glass of water though. Afterwards Derrick went with her up to the studio. When they walked in, they were immediately greeted by a lady in her 20's with dark brown hair, wearing an Armani suit.

"You must be Massie!" she said in a bubbly voice.

"The one and only," she replied smugly, before the lady could continue.

"I am so happy to finally meet you," the lady stretched out the word so; she sounded like Claire when she first came to L.A. _LBR material, _she thought.

"Yes, I am here for call backs, and what is your name? Where d-"

"I am Samantha, and the director's office is down the hall on your right. Good luck!" Samantha called before she walked to the room with a plaque on the wall that said break room.

As Massie walked into the director, Harold's, office, she squeezed Derrick's hand.

"Ah, Massie! So happy to see you!" said Harold in a very high pitched voice; it was all Derrick could do to keep from laughing at the world famous director.

"Harold! So happy to see that I can finally possibly get the big break that I have always wanted!" said Massie in a cheery voice.

"Okay, so the other girl was completely U-G-L-Y! And you are beautiful! But the question is, can you act?"

"Of course! If I couldn't act, then why would I be wasting your time?" Massie always knew when to be a kiss up, and now was one of those times.

"Good, then since I don't want you to waste my time and you don't want to either, then I'm going to go ahead and give you the role! I just need to set up a date to meet with you and your agent, lawyer, and manager."

"Ehmagawsh!!" Massie squealed with joy, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

They stayed and talked for a while about the filming, and they also found out that Massie had to record a song for the soundtrack. As Massie and Derrick were walking out, Massie excused herself to use the restroom.

She walked into the posh bathroom, and slid into the 2nd stall. She stuck her middle finger down her throat, and in one swift motion, all of the contents of her breakfast came out of her mouth. She stepped out and washed her hands, and dropped 3 tic- tacks in her mouth to rid of her horrible breath. _It's all better. I'm now perfect_, she thought as she walked back out to derricks Bentley


	4. Thats what friends are for, right?

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have been so busy with cheer, and I am leaving for camp next week, and the day after I get back, I may go on vacation again for 3 days, and after that, the next day, I go to a swim party, and my friends sleepover party! So, my summer is going to be busy, and I have to fit Pilates, shopping, dance, acting, and auditions for commercials in also! Any way, I am free all this week, except for Saturday, when all of this starts! I guess that you are tired of me blabbing on about my summer! So here's the chapter that you have been waiting for!**

_What do you say we leave for California_

_If we drive all night we can make it by the morning_

_And no one has to know if we decide to go_

_What do you say we leave for California-_

"Hello?" answered a very sleepy Alicia who was still asleep at _one _in the after- noon.

"Meet me at the Starbucks on Rodeo and Sunset!" Massie barked. Alicia shot out of bed. "Oh, and tell the rest of the PC to come too," then she hung up, just like that.

About an hour later, the PC was huddled in a booth waiting on their alpha. Massie soon walked in and bought a low fat frappachino, then sat down in the booth with her friends, who were staring at her in anticipation.

"Well…"

"Well… I didn't get it," replied Massie who was just playing around.

"_What happened?"_

_"Why nawt?"_

_"Tell us_ everything."

"First Derrick picked me up then he took me to a café, then to auditions where I got the part!" Massie screamed.

"OMG!" Kristen squealed.

"That's hawt" Dylan stated.

"Great job!" Claire congratulated

"Let's go shopping!" Alicia offered.

All of the girls turned to look at Alicia, like she was crazy, and then burst out laughing. "Sure, come awn! Let's go!"

The girls strutted down Rodeo drive then walked into Chanel first. Then 4 hours later they ended with Tiffany and Co . . Afterwards, they all jumped into their foreign sports cars and sped off to Massie's house, where they had their weekly sleepovers.

"So will paparazzi be chasing you every where?" Claire asked as she painted Kristen's toe-nails with Chanel's newest color- Rodeo Drive.

"Probably, but I will enjoy the attention." Answered Massie, "and every where I shop, I will get free stuff and if you hang out with me you will too!"

"Awesome! Apple-C" all of the other girls said in unison.

"I could hook you guys up, if you wanted."

"With what? We already have you as a friend," replied Dylan. Then a giggle came from Alicia.

"Hmmm…. Maybe Dylan could do broadcasting; Alicia, Modeling; Claire, singing; and Kristen, soccer or tennis."

"I like, I like," replied Kristen.

"Hold on one sec girlies I need to use the restroom," broadcasted Massie, as she stepped out of her room. She sped walked down the hall, down the stairs, and into the powder room near the kitchen. Massie shut the door quietly, so no one would know that she was doing what she was doing. Once again, she bent over the toilet, stuck her thin fingers down her throat, and all the contents of her dinner, snacks, and frappichino spilled out of her mouth.

(Right after Massie leaves to 'use the restroom')

"Hey, I am going to go get some more snacks from the kitchen. Does anybody want anything?" asked Alicia as she stood up.

"Can you get me a bag of Tostitos and some mild salsa?" Asked Dylan

"No, get it yourself. LOL! JK! Come with me, I'm scared to go down stairs in this big house at night." Dylan nodded.

They finally got down stairs and were passing the powder room when Alicia heard something coming from the other side of the door. Dylan didn't hear it, because she was in her second home- the kitchen.

As Massie finished her business, she heard a knock on the door.

She froze.

This couldn't be happening. No one could know about this. It was her secret.

A million thoughts started running through her head: _Who is this? Could this affect my job? Would the person on the other side of the door know what I am doing? How long have they known about this? Could they blackmail me? Would th-_

All of the sudden, the door opened, and in came Alicia who saw Massie bent over the toilet. She was speechless.

She. Knew.

"Why?" was all that Alicia could say.

"It's for my job," replied Massie nearing tears.

"Did they tell you to do this?" Alicia asked showing compassion for her friend.

"No, but I knew that I needed to."

"You can't keep doing this, Massie. This is unhealthy for you, it can kill you," Alicia protested. "You are hurting me when you do this," she mumbled- nearly in tears also.

"I am not hurting myself Alicia," Massie sobbed.

"Is this what Hollywood has done to you? Its not even been 24 hours. You need to get out of this business," Alicia flushed the toilet.

"You can't stop me from doing what_ I_ want to do!" Massie wailed.

"You need to face reality, Massie," Said Alicia in a hushed tone. "You have friends and family who care about you a lot, and don't want you to suffer."

"Get out," stated Massie; but Alicia just stood there with a quizzical look on her face. "I said get out." Still, Alicia just stared at her. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE."

"I was trying to help you and try to save you, but I guess you don't want me in your life. Oh and just FYI: I quit the Pretty Committee."

"I don't need your help. Don't forget to tell your dad that I will find a new lawyer."

Alicia opened the door, and there stood all of the rest of the PC. They heard the whole thing. Alicia went up stairs, gathered all of her belongings, and called her driver. But before doing so, she said one last thing: "I will be by tomorrow to give you all of the things that you have given me back."

The rest of the night was basically silent, the girls tried to talk to Massie, but she wouldn't open up.

All of the other girls knew that this wasn't just another Alicia-massie fights over something stupid, this was serious.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I heart you all! **

**5 things**

**This takes place during the summer**

**Should I do a sequel/ how long should this be?**

**I will only continue if you give me 5 reviews that is all I am asking!**

**This chapter was 4 pages on word- that's long for me!! Well, I haven't updated in a while, so I was just being nice!! Your welcome!**

**I OWN NOTHING, except for the plot line, and the OCs that I will create in the next few chapters!**

**XoXo,**

**Sweettart4252**

**P.S. if some one could PM me on how to change my screen name, that would be hot!**


End file.
